Generally, a medical device for treating a mammalian subject using therapeutic energy to destroy or remove undesirable living biological tissues has a handle and a probe coupled to the handle. The probe contains one or more electrodes to which an electrical power source is connected. The power source delivers the therapeutic energy to the target tissue through the electrodes. When the probe is applying the therapeutic energy to the tissue, the power source generates a continuous sound to let the physician know that the probe is in an active mode. However, in a typical operating room, there may be other medical devices that are also generating similar sounds. That makes it very difficult for a physician to determine whether the probe is in an active mode or not.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved device and method for alerting the physician regarding the probe status.